RWAs!!
This is the page for the RWAs!! Also known as the Rossome Whatever Awards! I (KPOP) got this idea from the KCAs!! THIS IS GONNA BE ROSSOME!!!! Rules Everyone will be nominated for least one thing,so no one will feel left out!!! This includes admins. I (KPOP) will be counting the votes,except for the category/categories i am nominated for. Admins will be presenting the awards,except for the ones they're nominated for. Only the admins who will present and I know the winner before it's annouced. 1 admin will present an award. Every admin will get a chance to present at least one thing. I will be telling the presenter the winner in private chat. If you're an admin,and can't come on private chat,i'll send the winner to you on your message wall,which i will then immediately delete after you've read it. Voting will be on my message wall. You can vote more an once,but only once a day. After you vote,i will delete your comment,so nobody will know who is winning. There will be four nominees per category. Voting starts tomorrow,when we have four nominees per category. But,we won't start voting until everyone is nominated for at least one award. Voting ends Saturday,at 12 pm central time. The awards show starts at 1 pm central time. We will be announcing the winners here,on the comments. Users So each person can be nominated for at least one award,please list your name down. KPOP MusicMel PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly Abbycat Charlie Veronica Caroline:)Freak Hearts Bombom fanfanboo lola Aisha1D Sophie Bells Foreva Xoxokrystal summerpinkheart SCREAM4AUSLLY Ausllylover12321 Allypuppi Lulu AusllyShallLive Auslly12 Angelethara HellokittyR5 I Stole Your Cookies luiscarlos11 MattyR2001 RosesOfLove Swiftie Sarah Bear Alessialoves1D Categories&Nominees You guys will be choosing nominees,below in the comments.When choosing nominees,explain why they should be ,and yes,you can choose yourself.But right now,i have the categories.Some things are not won by personperson.(Ex:Favorite App) ''Favorite Prankster: Sophie Charlie Veronica SCREAM4AUSLLY Favorite Weirdo: Veronica I stole your cookies Caroline:)Freak Kool Kat Favorite SweetHeart: '' Hearts Lulu Bells Foreva Sarah Bear ''Favorite Editor: Perry Charlie Sophie KPOP Favorite Ross Lover: Bombom Abbycat fanfanboo Lola Favorite Laura Lover: Perry Charlie Luiscarlos11 Matty52001 Favorite Austin&Ally (Show) Lover: MusicMel Swiftie Kool Kat KLA Favorite Dez Lover: Perry Charlie KPOP Allipuppi88 Favorite Trish Lover: Allypuppi88 Bombom Caroline:)Freak Veronica Favorite Lazy Person: '' Charlie Abbycat Lola SCREAM4AUSLLY ''Favorite Most Working Person: Perry HellokittyR5 KPOP Sophie Favorite Person Who Makes You Smile: ' ' Hearts Charlie Lulu Bells Foreva Favorite Person Who Makes You Laugh: I Stole Your Cookies Perry Charlie Veronica Favorite Food Lover: Caroline:)Freak Abbycat Charlie Xoxokrystal Favorite Chocolate Lover: '' Caroline:)Freak KPOP I stole your cookies Sarah Bear ''Favorite Coffee Lover: Charlie Abbycat MusicMel Hearts Favorite Music Lover: Swiftie MusicMel KPOP Lulu Boo Favorite Auslly Lover: Allypuppi88 Auslly12 AusllyShallLive Auslly12321 Favorite Raura Lover: fanfanboo summerpinkheart HellokittyR5 Kool Kat Favorite R5 Lover: Sophie Abbycat Sarah Bear HellokittyR5 Favorite Admin: Perry Veronica KPOP SCREAM4AUSLLY 'Favorite Registered User(Who Is NOT an Admin): Bombom fanfan boo Allypuppi88 aisha1D Favorite Commenter: ' Angelethara Caroline:)Freak Lola Hearts Favorite Chatterbox: Abbycat Swiftie Veronica MusicMel Favorite Anon: '' Abbycat Swiftie Sarah Bear Alessialoves1D ''Favorite Songwriter: Bells Foreva KLA Hearts Abbycat Favorite Storyteller:(Telling fictional,or things that happened to.them): Bombom KLA Alessialoves1D Kool Kat Favorite Book Lover: '' KPOP Lulu xoxokrystal Sophie ''Favorite Fanfiction Lover: Aisha1D Abbycat Kool Kat KLA Favorite Quiet Person: ' ' Matty52001 Luiscarlos11 Angelethara Summerpinkheart Favorite Person Who Comes On Everyday: Lola Lulu Swiftie KLA Favorite Song: Gangnam Style,What Makes You Beautiful,22,Harlem Shake Favorite Band: All Time Low,1D,R5,Big Bang Favorite Female Singer: Taylor Swift,Avril Lavinge,Kelly Clarkson,Adele Favorite Male Singer: Psy,John Mayer,Ross Lynch,Bruno Mars Favorite Fast Food: McDonald's, Jack In A Box, Sonic,Chick-fil-a Favorite Type Of Food: Mexican, French ,Japenese, Chinese Favorite App: Pandora, Instagram, Temple Run,Fun Run Favorite Movie: Avengers, Hunger Games, Harry Potter,Rise of the guardians Favorite Disney Movie: High School Musical, Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc,Toy Story 3 Favorite Female Celebrity:Jennifer Lawrence, Laura Marano, Emma Watso, Evanna Lynch Favorite Male Celebrity:Ross Lynch, Rupert Grint, Daniel Radcliffe, Johnny Depp. Questions?? Any questions? Like about this page,the rules,etc? 'Vote here!!''' Category:RANDOM! Category:Awesome Category:Requests Taken Category:YOU